Directed graphs may be used to model information technology (IT) infrastructures. Users who search a graph of an IT infrastructure sometimes use several different queries that have similar topologies. For example, a user may run several queries comprising the same two types of node, where differences between the queries may revolve around attributes of the nodes, attributes of an edge connecting the two nodes, and so on. However, in conventional systems, if the user desired to change the topology of the queries (e.g., to contain a third node), the user may be required to update the queries individually. This manual process may be time consuming and resource expensive.
Furthermore, once the user has updated and re-submitted the queries for execution, some conventional query engines would run the queries and store data for individual queries despite their similarities. These queries may contain similar results making some of the processing and data storage redundant. Furthermore, if the user requests live updates to the results of the queries, conventional systems may store data and process the IT infrastructure graph on a query by query basis.